


Unexpected Swim

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boat trip goes amiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Swim

I wrapped my coat around his sodden shoulders, although adrenaline had me shaking nearly as hard as he was himself, and began to probe the darkening bruise above his temple. But I could not keep both relief and amusement from my voice as I chided him. "Sherlock Holmes! Do you mean to tell me that you have lived your entire life on an island nation – a nation of seafarers, several of whom you have successfully impersonated ashore – and yet you have somehow never learnt to _duck_ when the man at the tiller of a small boat calls out 'Jibe Ho!'?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/482142.html>


End file.
